Eve Spicer
Eve Spicer is the daughter of Holly Spicer and Abel Villareal. Her birth was considered very unusual since her father, Abel Villareal, had died from a heart attack before she could have been conceived. (It has been proven that she, in fact, is Abel Villareal’s daughter). She has a slightly older brother named Seth and the two are half-siblings to Phoenix Villareal. She lived in the Mid-Nowhere house with her brother, her mom, and cousin, Sammy B, in Windenburg until she ran away to a colony for evil witches. Eve was born sometime after the 8th episode of Road to Fame. Known cc Skin here Hair (current) here 2nd eyeshadow here ⚠️ Adfly ⚠️ Toddlerhood Eve aged up into a toddler not long before the 59th episode of In the City when her aunt, Lilith, found out about her niece, Eve, and also her nephew, Seth. In order for Eve to have been born, Holly had to give up some of her life. Eve was given white hair in contrast to her brother's black hair. She and Seth were considered "the last goodbye" from their father, Abel. She was created by her mother, Holly, who is a witch. Childhood Eve was artificially aged up into a child in the first episode of Witches by her mother, Holly, using a magic spell. She was aged up at the same time as her brother even though they are different ages. This was done to her and Seth would be able to learn magic. She proved to be good at teleporting and all her witch homework. It was also shown that she wanted a new friend, as she and Seth didn't get along very well. Teenhood Just like when she was a toddler, Eve aged up artificially and continued to wear white to symbolize the fact that she was not born the same way as her brother, Seth, also believing that white symbolizes purity and good magic. One time, Sammy took Eve and Seth out at night in secret, and Eve grew jealous of a girl her brother was getting a crush on, as she felt it was distracting him. Despite her only practicing white magic in front of her family, she learned dark magic too and had an evil alignment, which enabled her to kill Seth's love (Izumi & Shiew) interest because of feeling that Seth should only be practicing magic instead of associating with humans. In the final Witches episode, Sammy tried to convince Eve to no longer do evil magic, but she refused to do so. Eve used her evil magic to turn an innocent man into becoming her minion and took him away to another island. Eve also moved out of the house at this time. Adulthood After the release of Realm of Magic, and after Clare bought Vampires, Eve was mentioned as the ‘white haired witch’ by Arya. It was revealed that Eve had seduced Arya (who was interested in Eve). Arya explained everything to Cody, and Eve appeared to be the problem. In episode 3 Eve was shown talking to Arya in the intro, and then she walked through her castle corridors, within which there were other vampires. She turns a man into fruit, and is then seen looking outside eating fruit from that fruit bowl. Sebs girlfriend Zendaya is seen walking at this time, hinting that Eve may have taken her. Trivia * Eve was born after Abel managed to get Holly pregnant even when he was a ghost, using dark magic which shortened Holly's life. *Eve's white hair originates from her being born using magic, Phoenix also has this hair, due to her being revived by Holly's magic. *Eve's name comes from the bible and the story of Adam and Eve, as it links to Abel's name. *Holly was discovered to be pregnant with Eve in the 8th episode of Road to Fame. *Eve is at least a year or so younger than her brother Seth, who is at least 14 years old now, therefore Eve is 13 years old. *Lilith found out about Eve and Seth in the 59th episode of In the City. **Eve's name was discovered and first seen in that episode. *Eve is meant to look similar to her aunt, Lilith. *Eve killed Seth’s potential Love Interest because she felt left out. *Her possible complete name is Evelyn *She is meant to be more mysterious and hard to tell if she's good or bad character(probably good in the end, but doing some bad things before) *She is British and Spanish. *Eve is the first true evil sim in the series. *Eve was the first sim to kill another sim in Clare's game *Eve and her brother Seth are mentally younger than they actually are because of Holly ageing them up before it was their time, therefore, she has a mind of a child/teen. *Her favourite food are human made apples. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth generation Category:Windenburg Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Teenager Category:Alive Category:Accidental Babies Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Bastard Category:White hair Category:Pink eyes Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Evil Sims